


Peter Hale imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Peter Hale imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

Tears dropped from your eyes as Kali smiled cruelly at you, the pack backing away when you tried to step towards them. The only one who wasn’t slightly disturbed by the new discovery was Peter, the only pack member you’d never really gotten on with.

“I’ll just go.” You whispered, not bothering to hide your sobs as you ran out of the loft.  
Your father had followed you to Beacon Hills, his Alpha pack following behind him. You’d found a nice house not too far from Scott’s, you met when he and Stiles helped you move in, and soon got pulled into the pack’s problems. You growled under your breath as a hard knocking on the door forced you to stand from your curled up spot on the sofa and rip the door open.  
You were surprised to see Peter smirking at you. Of all the people to come and find you, you hadn’t expected Peter, you reluctantly let him in and invited him to sit on the small sofa in the living room.

“What do you want Peter.” You snapped when he did nothing more than watch you carefully.  
“I want you to answer some questions.” He’s voice was soft as you sat down next to him and he shifted to give you more space. “Why are you not a wolf?” He asked abruptly. You sighed not really wanting to go into your past but Peter was the only pack member who was talking to you.  
“My mother was a witch, I’m human but on full moons I have some abilities.” You looked down at your hands, feeling ashamed of your heritage.  
“Show me, there’s a full moon tomorrow so the pack will be distracted.” When you looked up he smiled and stood, seeming to be genuinely curious about what you’d said.

************************************************************************************* 

Peter returned the next night, the pack was still refusing to talk to you so when you pulled him into your house he wasn’t surprised.  
“So let’s see these abilities.” Peter said as you returned from the kitchen, handing him a drink.  
Reluctantly you stood in the centre of the living room and closed your eyes, concentrating on a spot on the wall behind Peter. When your eyes opened he gasped and took several steps towards you, he gripped your chin and forced you to look him dead in the eye.  
“My father used to use me to trick other Werewolves… I was kept a secret until now and I suppose Kali only did it to cause a rift in the pack.” You jumped a little as a large thumb swiped across your cheek bone as tears trickled down your cheeks.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to need more than colour changing eyes and tears because you aren’t making any sense.” He stepped away from you and watched as you took a deep breath and sighed.

“My powers… on a full moon I can control wolves, not very well but enough for.” You stopped talking not wanting to think about it anymore.  
“Enough for him to slaughter packs of werewolves and control Alphas.” Peter finished for you, seeing he was right when you nodded slightly.  
“I just wanted him to go away and stop using me to get his way.” You flopped down on the sofa and sighed.  
“Well then, let’s devise an evil plan… or well go tell the rest of the pack the truth, you can help them over throw your father.” He seemed to change his mind when you raised your eyebrow and fixed him with a hard look.

 

“They won’t listen.” You grumbled. Peter sighed, sitting next to you and putting an arm around the back of the sofa.  
“They will, but probably best to skip tonight.” He smiled and watched as you closed your eyes, slowly opening them and looking at him quickly, blushing when he smiled at the familiar (Y/E/C) of your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Der’ you have to eat something.” You sighed softly and rubbed Derek’s arm as you set a sandwich in front of him. “And you need to sleep.”  
“I’m fine.” He grunted and you rolled your eyes.

“Derek…” you stared but a growl from Peter cut you off.  
“He said he was fine, thanks for the dinner by the way.” Peter grumbled from the sofa.  
“You can get your own Peter, you’re not stressing out over running a pack.” You pointed out to the older wolf who had been skulking around all day and doing nothing but providing sly comments about how useless he thought Derek was being.  
“Eat mine.” Derek grunted in hopes of appeasing the string of offences whispered about him that you couldn’t hear.

“Derek, eat the food.” You snapped bossily and Peter groaned, finally having enough of the two of you.  
“I’m going home, are you coming now?” He asked as he shrugged on his jacket. “I’m sure your other boyfriend can fork out of a cab.”  
“Peter, stop it, just go.” You sighed, walking into the other room so he wouldn’t hear how annoyed you were with him.  
“Right then I’m off, just one more thing.” Peter muttered as he rounded the table and leant in a little closer to Derek. “Don’t forget you lucked out and she’s mine now.”

By the time, you came back Peter was gone and Derek’s mood seemed somewhat better. You ordered takeaway and put him to bed, fully prepared to sleep on the sofa.  
“(Y/N)?” Derek called and you came back to see Derek sat up and flustered. “Can we… sleep together like when I was younger?”  
“Yeah sure.” You smiled and propped all the pillows against the wall before sitting up in his bed, letting Derek rest his head in your lap, his arms wrapped around one of your legs as you pulled the duvet around you both and gently stroked his hair.  
“Thank you.” He muttered as he fell asleep.

******************************************

“Peter I’m…” you stopped as soon as you saw him in the living room watching tv.  
“How’s Derek?” He asked bitterly and you rolled your eyes at the sound of his voice.

“He actually fell asleep and stopped worrying, I stayed with him… before you go on your huge rant can we agree on takeaway for lunch?” You asked, smiling when he nodded and reached for his phone, knowing exactly what you’d want.  
He froze and sniffed the air when you sat next to him, leaning in to kiss your neck before growling, running his hands down to your thighs.  
“You slept with him didn’t you.” Peter snapped and you frowned. “Let me guess he asked to sleep in your lap and you just went along with it and the head a moved.  
“Seriously?” You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.  
“Yes seriously, you’ve always liked him, haven’t you?” He growled, getting to his feet as he circled the sofa.

“Yeah because that makes sense, the little Hale practically throwing himself at me until we’re eighteen but I just happen to go, hey not the Hale I like, but the bigger one.” You yelped sarcastically.  
“It does to me!” He growled, stopped in front of the sofa as you made a noise of frustration. “Ok It doesn’t but…”  
“Nope.” You said quickly and shoved against his chest, confusing him until you pushed harder and he sat on the sofa so you wouldn’t hurt yourself trying to make him move.

“(Y/N) I…” He stopped when you pulled off your shirt and kicked your shorts to the side. “Angry sex?”  
“I figure we have about twenty minutes till the food comes and then we have at least the rest of the day off, I swapped my number with Stiles’ in Derek’s phone.” You smirked when he chuckled and leant up to kiss you.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry Peter but we can’t let you in.” Your Mom said from downstairs.

“But I saw her two weeks ago, and she was fine!” He complained and you were sure he’d push past and break into your room if he wasn’t so worried about you.

“I understand that Peter but her medication isn’t taking as much affect as it was before so we need to keep her safe.” You Mom insisted and you heard the front door slam.

With a sigh, you headed over to your sterile bathroom and hoped that your new medication would work so you could get back to a normal life. When you came back out you found the window was open, something your parents would most definitely not have done.

 

“There’s a way for you to stop being sick all the time.” Peter muttered and you span around as he stepped towards you. “Your parents won’t get rid of all your stuff every time you get sick, you could have a normal life and we could go on dates whenever we wanted… alone, just the two of us.”

“Peter there isn’t anything the doctors can ado and you shouldn’t be in here… I might get sicker.” You whispered and he cupped your face.

 

“So, let me fix you.” He offered and kissed you. “Don’t you hate being here?”

“Peter… maybe we should… take a break until I get better.” You whispered knowing that there was very little chance of you actually getting better at all and hoped he’d accept it.

 

“What, no… I’ll find a way to make you better you’ll see.” He snapped and climbed back out of your window.

***********************************************************************

“You need a beta with powers and I know exactly which one.” Peter drawled as he followed one of the Alpha’s that had just finished his meeting with Talia.

 

“No what I need is the Argents to suffer.” The Alpha snapped and peter thought for a moment before jogging in front of the werewolf.

 

“Well there’s this Argent girl, she’s special and is kept in a room locked away, they’d lose it if she was turned and you’ll have leverage.” Peter smirked when the Alpha let him give him directions to your house and watched the Alpha hurry off.

 

“Peter what have you done, we have to stop him!” Talia scolded and he rolled his eyes.

 

“I did what you wouldn’t.” He snapped and she tried to hurry to stop the Alpha but Peter got in her way.

 

“Peter, you can’t turn her, what’s wrong with you, she’s too sick to spend time with you so you turn her into a werewolf are you really that selfish?” Her words sank into Peter and he growled at her, flashing his eyes.

 

“She’s dying Talia and I can save her, remember when she first went outside and was so happy, how she was so excited that she forgot to eat or get a jacket so I had to take care of her… the first time I got to hold her properly.” He had tears welling in his eyes but he shrugged the thoughts away and glared at his sister. “You haven’t even tried to see her recently… do you really hate me enough to let her fad away?”

 

“Peter I…” Talia started but Peter shook his head.

 

“I’m going to make her better.” Peter growled and hurried off.

***********************************************************************************

“Hi um, how is she today?” Peter asked and he smiled when your Mom threw her arms around him.

 

“We went to the doctors, she’s better, we don’t know how or what happened but my little girls ok.” She burst into tears and Peter chuckled as he was tugged into the kitchen where you were sat.

 

“You look better.” Peter mumbled and you flickered your eyes at him, smiling when he did the same.

 

“Well apparently, there’s a cure doctors don’t know about.” You whispered as he hurried over to you and kissed you, pulling away when you Mom came back in.

 

“Are you feeling well enough to go out for lunch, we could go to that place you like, Peter could come?” She offered and you glanced at Peter not really sure if you were actually better or if it was just an illusion from the bite.

 

“We can go outside with her again!” He grinned and you smiled and his fingers intertwined with yours.

 

“Of course, the doctors said she’s better.” She beckoned you both outside and Peter smiled as he watched as you took in a deep breath, taking in the sun which kissed your skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone at Beacon Hills High was abuzz with chatter as the shiny black car roared into the carpark. Derek had pulled you away from Peter to go and see the car and you realised that nearly every girl in your years was gathered around, although none of them were looking at the car.

 

“Hi, I’m Dean.” The boy who’d driven the car muttered to someone in the crowd.

 

“Don’t see what’s so impressive about the car.” Peter sighed loudly and Dean turned to shoot the oldest Hale a horrified look.

 

“Peter!” you hissed and elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“What, it’s just a car.” He grumbled and tried to tug you off but you pulled away and followed Derek who was talking to the other new kid.

 

“We travel a lot…” The boy trailed off when you hovered behind Derek who didn’t bother to acknowledge you. “Is that your sister?”

 

“Oh no (Y/N)’s a friend of my uncles… well sort off, he follows her around and she pretends he’s not there.” Derek sighed.

 

“Doesn’t sound like you’re friends.” Dean muttered as he came to stand next to you and flashed you a smirk. “Come on Sammy don’t want you to be late again.”

 

“Hey you’re probably in my class… or some of them anyway!” Derek was suddenly excited and forgot his own strength as he yanked you through the crowd with Sam hot on your heels.

***********************************************************************

“You missed my lacrosse game.” Peter muttered as walked into the living room and found you watching TV with Derek and Laura, eating snacks Talia had set out for you.

 

“Dean offered us a ride home and Derek wanted to show Sam around… besides it wasn’t a big game.” You shrugged.

 

“Yeah guess not.” Peter snapped and sat in one of the arm chairs and proceeded to glare at you until you decided to go home.

 

“Peter I can’t give (Y/N) a lift back, do you mind?” Talia called and Peter nodded, waiting for you to grab your coat.

 

“I don’t see why you’re mad it’s just practise.” You huffed and Peter slowly advanced on you until you had to crane your neck to look at him.

 

“You realise that he’s a Winchester right, that their dad is here to hunt one of us.” Peter’s eyes flickered and he started to growl. After a few minutes, he snapped out of it and stormed off, glancing to check you were following as he headed out to the beat-up car he shared with Laura.

 

“Not everyone you don’t like is a hunter, besides he likes me and Sam likes Derek, plus he’s nicer than you.” you sighed and glared out of the window, hopping out of the car before it had fully stopped. “Also, we won’t need ride home tomorrow, Dean’s take me and Derek to go bowling with him and Sam.”

 

You turned on your heels, wanting to turn back and look at the furious werewolf but you couldn’t give him the satisfaction. Instead you stomped into the house, laughing to yourself when the Hale wolf growled loudly.

***********************************************************************

“So, do you like (Y/N)?” Sam asked Dean as he locked up the car and followed after his little brother.

 

“I guess so, she’s cute.” Dean shrugged as he thought about it.

 

“I like Derek, he’s pretty cool… if we stay long enough we might get onto the basketball team together.” Sam grinned at the thought and Dean laughed.

 

“Finally found something you like more than books?” He teased and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever Dean, at least I didn’t get so nervous I didn’t ask (Y/N) for a kiss.” Sam grinned when Dean gently shoved into him.

 

“Yeah well if I really wanted to I’d have her with me in the back of Baby.” Dean muttered and both Winchesters jumped when Peter Hale came out of nowhere and dived for Dean.

 

“Peter!” Derek yelled and tried to pull Peter away only to have to leap back when Dean rolled the two of them and landed a punch.

 

“Dean please don’t!” Sam begged as people started to gather around them.

 

“We should go and get (Y/N) she’ll get Peter to stop.” Derek sighed.

*************************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) …. (Y/N) … We need help!” Derek yelled as he hurtled towards you and slammed into an irritated Laura who rolled her eyes and went to see what Cora was doing.

 

“What’s happened now?” You sighed and frowned at Sam as he doubled over to catch his breath.

 

“Peter’s fighting Dean.” Sam gasped and you swore loudly.

 

They hurried after you as you stormed out to the front of the school, beckoning Laura over so she could help you tug Peter off Dean long enough for them to both get to their feet.

 

“What were you thinking Peter you could have shifted!” Laura hissed and slipped the back of Peter’s head.

 

“I’m really sorry.” You mumbled to Dean who shrugged despite the bruises and what was probably a sprained hand.

 

“I’ve had worse.” He said and flashed you a smirk. “I should go… he looks pissed.” Dean glanced at the glowering werewolf and motioned for Sam to get back in the car with him.  
“You’re an idiot Peter!” You snapped and he rolled his eyes.

“Getting rid of a threat seems pretty smart to me.” Peter growled and shrugged Laura off him.

“Well… you’re an ass.” You huffed and stormed off.

“She has a point, you are an ass.” Cora offered and Peter scowled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey (Y/N) you wanna help Isaac out?” Derek asked and you stopped your search for your brother as you spotted Derek rearranging what looked like a box of chains.

 

“No offence I don’t think Mr Grey was a werewolf.” You told him and he chuckled.

 

“Yeah but werewolves are better, let me tie Isaac up and show you.” Derek smiled when your eyes widened and you blushed.

 

“Oh wow Derek that was just bad.” Isaac mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. “Besides, (Y/N0 should be tied up so I can roam freely.”

 

“Will you guys stop it, what is wrong with you!” Stiles hissed as he came out of nowhere and herded you away while yelling about sexual frustrated werewolves.

******************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N).” A voice drawled and you looked up to see Theo smiling at you.

 

“Oh hey Theo, look I’m busy so can you bother someone else?” You asked and returned the smile.

 

“Why, you could be studying me instead.” He chuckled as you tucked your hair behind your ear.

 

“Are you kidding me!” Stiles yelped and walked around the bookshelf he’d been standing behind.

 

“Do you just follow me around or are they really bad at being subtle?” You asked and he shrugged.

 

“Don’t think you’re sitting on the sofa… in fact you can stay outside for like a week.” Stiles grumbled at Theo.

 

 

“You’re gonna stop Theo using Scott’s sofa at pack meeting?” you asked and your brother nodded firmly, deciding to give Theo a talking to while you headed to the car.

 

When two shadows fell in your path you stopped and groaned as the Twins hopped off their bikes and grinned at you.

 

“Ah (Y/N) you are just perfect, look at your cute little backpack, you need a big strong wolf to carry it for you?” One offered and the other rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m here to double the pleasure of looking at us… I actually wanted to give Danny a ride home.” Ethan muttered and you laughed.

 

“Hey what’re you doing?” Scott asked and hurried to throw an arm over your shoulder.

 

“Book carrying.” Ethan sighed and pointed at his brother.

 

“Oh yeah well (Y/N)’s a girl worthy of an Alpha book carrier.” He grabbed your bag and hugged onto you as Stiles came running out of the Library.

 

 

“You know what, I’m just going to buy a super soaker and but wolves-bane in it, every time one of you hit on her you can get squirted like a bad cat.” He sighed and you laughed as all three werewolves glared at him.

*****************************************************************

“You know there’s a party tonight and you don’t have a date.” Liam mumbled as he caught up with you.

 

“Liam we are in the middle of a training exercise, Peter will hear you and find us!” You sighed.

 

 

“You should come with me instead; I can keep you safe from big bad Hale wolves.” Brett appeared at your other side and you growled as you threw your hands up.

 

“Guys enough!” You sighed, leaving the trailing after you as you stormed off.

 

Eventually you found your way to the Hale house and sat in the hall as you waited for someone to find you.

 

“Well what do we have here, little nerdy riding hood, all we need is a big bad… oh and look at that here he is.” Peter hummed and you rolled your eyes as Stiles and Scott came in.

 

 

“See I said anyone hits on her, super soaker.” With that your brother soaked Peter. “Couldn’t afford enough wolves-bane.”

 

“It could be worse, could be caught in a little Hale.” You smiled when everyone groaned at your joke.

 

“That’s funny (Y/N).” Boyd offered and everyone gawked at him.

 

“I…Just… he talked… I’m so impressed I can’t… I can’t soak him.” Stiles fake gasped and let Boyd walk past, un-soaked.


	6. Chapter 6

The entire pack span around as you swaggered into the penthouse, ignoring the gawking stares as you wondered on up to the metal steps, heading up to look for Peter.  
“He’s not here.” Derek grunted and you flipped him off and winked making the lanky teen with the turned up nose take in a deep breath and fidget.  
“I don’t care, I’ll wait.” You vanished up the stairs and flopped onto Peter’s bed.  
“Who… what… perky… so hot.” Stiles gasped as he gawked after you.

“She’s (Y/N) and I wouldn’t tell Peter you saw her.” Derek warned.  
“Why not?” Lydia asked curiously, jumping when Peter was suddenly behind Stiles.  
“Because if you corrupt (Y/N) I will rip your throat out.” Peter snapped making Stiles shriek and scramble to stand behind Derek.

 

“You think we’d be the ones to corrupt her?” Scott scoffed.  
Peter glared at Scott before heading up stairs to find you. Peter chuckled when he found you popping open the half bottles of whiskey that were dotted around, TV playing softly in the background, as you searched for the best whisky which he’d hidden.

“You’ve caused a disturbance.” Peter chuckled and you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“When has that ever bothered you and maybe I like playing with the little one?” When you smirked he grabbed the back of your thighs and lifted you against his chest.  
“Firstly Derek is overly fond of Stiles so no meddling, I have a gift for you.” Peter smiled and held out the boxes he’d hidden behind his back.  
“But you got me a present yesterday.” You hummed happily and let him drop the boxes into your arms.

“Tonight I have to make up to you for cancelling.” Peter watched as you pouted a little and stopped unwrapping his gifts.  
“But you cancelled last night to.” You pout turned to a smile when he brushed a hand through your hair.  
“Which is why I’ve arranged for you to be spoiled rotten.” Peter informed you as he presented you with a wrist band to get you into the town’s most exclusive club.


	7. Chapter 7

“Why’s he here?” Stiles snapped when Derek turned up with Peter in tow.

 

“Be nice.” You said as you slapped the back of your brother’s head. Peter shared a look with you and smiled to himself as you led them into the living room with the rest of the pack.  
After a few hours of listening to the pack discuss the current problems you headed up to your room, planning on getting some of the paper work you’d brought home from the sheriff’s station. Thick arms wrapped around your waist and you sunk back into the familiar chest.  
“You should work less.” Peter muttered as he kissed the top of your head.

“I can’t, if I work hard it puts less stress on Dad.” You mumbled as he kissed down your neck.

“At least let me help you relax a little while the pups are distracted.” Peter muttered again.

His hands tangled in your hair as he lent down and kissed you, pulling away as you turned your chair and stood, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him again. It didn’t take long for you both to stumble backwards to your bed the kiss becoming heated, your hands trailing Peter’s pecks and back over his neck.

 

“Hey (Y/N) …. What the hell Peter!” Stiles yelled as he burst into your room.

You tried not to giggle at the sight of the flushed and rumpled ex- Alpha looking down on your brother who was squaring his shoulders and glaring at Peter. Your eyes travelled to the door where the pack had gathered, gawking between you and Peter, no one saying anything.

“Why… what… when… you!” Stiles spluttered as he hopped between you and Peter stopping you from getting to the slowly angering Werewolf. 

“Stiles, think before you speak and move.” You sighed, ruffling his hair as you stepped around him and rubbed Peter’s chest to stop a low growl that was making the other wolves nervous.  
“You're his anchor!” Stiles yelled as he waved his hands around.

 

“Stiles it’s not a big deal.” You said quickly.

“Yeah, yeah not a big deal… except it’s Peter friking Hale.” Stiles hissed.

 

You wrapped your brother in a tight hug when he began to hyperventilate, smiling when he gripped onto you, knowing full well he was glaring at Peter over your shoulder.  
“It’s ok Stiles you don’t need to worry.” You mumbled in your brother’s ear.  
“Fine… but if he hurts you I’m going to get Chris to hunt him down and burry him under wolves-bane plants.” Stiles grumbled.  
“Your little brother is always delightful.” Peter huffed a little jealously.

“Ok, I know this is going to take some talking out but I’m his anchor and he’s my baby brother so, you both play nice or I’ll make both of you very unhappy.” You threatened with a stern look.  
“Fine.” Peter and Stiles snapped at the same time.  
“Anyone else have a problem with that?” You turned your attention to the crowd outside your door way and they all quickly shook their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

You stared at Peter as he spoke. Of all the people. It was Peter. The guy who ate part of his family. He was the one you’d developed a crush on. “This is ridiculous.” You muttered to yourself, forgetting you were in a room full of werewolves. When you looked up everyone was staring at you.

“Maybe so but that doesn’t stop me from being right.” Peter snapped. You blushed and pushed yourself of the table.

“I didn’t! I…” You stuttered, staring at your feet until Peter went back to talking.

 

You found it frustrating, that he was in your head, he would speak quickly and kept glancing at you when he thought you weren’t listening. Scott said something else but you were too far in your thoughts to even hear him. When Liam nudged you everyone had left. You jumped at the contact and glanced around to see Peter and Scott watching you.

“You should sleep more.” Peter commented.

 

“I’m fine.” You insisted but Scott shrugged.

“He’s right, you should rest up now before anything weird starts up again.” Scott said quickly.

You growled under your breath as you stormed off, leaving Peter and Scott puzzled.

 

****************************************

“This isn’t going to work.” Peter muttered. Lydia sighed and shook her head.

“(Y/N) had a point, they’re not responding to any of you that are more powerful, her powers are newer and therefore weaker.” She said quickly, wondering why Peter had complained yet again about the situation.

“Exactly why she shouldn’t be in there.” He snapped with a quick glare at Lydia.

“(Y/N) will be fine.” She said firmly.

 

Peter almost believed her until you suddenly jolted up and bolted for the door. They tried to stop you running from the station and eventually you stopped as The Sheriff caught you.

“What happened?” Lydia asked as you refused to speak.

“I told you she shouldn’t be in there!” Peter growled out. He started to march into the room but felt like his steps were oddly weighted. When he turned he realised you’d grabbed the back of his shirt and he’d dragged you across the room.

“Nope!” You squeaked out and he frowned as you shook your head.

“(Y/N) just tell us what happened.” Lydia said quickly when you realised you were still holding Peter and rushed to let him go.

 

“They looked in my head and made things… made me see things!” You admitted but looked anywhere but Peter.

“Manipulating the mind to show desires. I told you not to send her in! I assume they showed you us.” Peter growled out again and Lydia let out a long sigh, sick of Peter’s protectiveness. You looked so awkward that Peter knew he was right. “I’m a werewolf (Y/N), I knew how you felt before it started bothering you.”

“Is that why you’ve been acting so odd, I figured Stiles had bothered you again.” Lydia sighed as if Peter’s behaviour made sense. You stood awkwardly trying to pretend that Peter was wrong but he ruffled your hair and strolled into the interrogation room.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek chuckled at his uncle’s offer. A strip club for his birthday. After several hours of curious questions from Scott and Stiles Derek decided to agree and go. Peter seemed at his element, roll of money in both pockets as he took a seat next to the stage but against the wall to give him some privacy. Derek was swarmed and snatched away, not that Peter was bothered.

He watched some of the dances before one of the girls caught his eye. He wasn’t sure why. The scent was familiar, almost homely but he couldn’t place it. Peter caught your eye and you walked over, smiling at him.

“Hi there.” You hummed flirtily.

 

“Hello.” Peter answered warmly. He held out a wad of cash, to distracted by trying to figure out how he knew you.

He inspected your face as you ground against his lap. Which was when he realised why he knew you. “(Y/N)?” He asked and you froze up for a second. “Why’re you working here?”

“I… do I know… um?” You spluttered out and Peter smirked.

 

“It’s me Peter.” He said as he made sure to dig his hands into the chair he was sat on, rather than let them rest on your sides.

“Peter… Hale?” You asked and he nodded. “Oh my goodness I tried to find you when I got back but… I have to go.” You said suddenly and stood. He frowned as you vanished into the back and didn’t reappear.

 

“You doing alright or do you need a hand?” Peter asked as he passed Derek who had two girls attending to his bruising neck while one rode his lap and two more on his thighs.

“I think i’m good.” He said and Peter sighed, leaving him to it.

 

************

 

“One second!” You called and ran to the front door, staring at Peter who looked you up and down with a smile.

“I see lack of clothing is a running theme.” He muttered and motioned to your towel covered body.

“How’d you find where I lived?” You asked him and he shrugged.

“Old tricks.” He muttered as an answer and stepped inside. “Oh I got you a job.”

“I have a job, I don’t need your help.” You sighed.

 

“Yeah. But you do.” Peter pointed out, glancing at the house which needed some work and tapped at the permanently switched off heating panel.

“I could get one myself.” You said, now almost growling and sighed when he chuckled.

“Yeah but you won't.” He smiled when he looked at you. “I helped you last time!”

“Talia helped me and she got me an internship. You got mad that I left town for it.” You said quickly and he gave you a blank look.

 

“You really want to work at a strip club?” He asked dubiously and watched you roll your eyes as you thought up an answer.

“Yes. It’s empowering, shake my ass and bam. I have all your money.” You answered too quickly. He didn’t even need to hear your heartbeat to know you were lying.

 

“Tell you what, you feel the need to shake your ass I’ll have a stack of singles waiting for you. For now, here’s the keys to your car, your work address, an outfit that covered well… more of you and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smirked as he walked out of your house and you stared at the things he’d tossed you.

“Bloody Hales’!” You sighed but smiled. It was nice to have Peter looking out for you again. You had to admit you’d missed it.


	10. Chapter 10

You kept running, trying to find the road. There was a large cut on your side and you couldn’t quiet figure out if you were running the right way. When you collided with someone you tried to bolt and hide but they caught you.

“Hey. Kid. Stop.” He snapped and you stopped, seeing that he wasn’t the werewolf you’d all been out hunting. “What’s your name?”

 

“(Y/N) Winchester.” You gasped, glancing around. Did this man not know how dangerous the woods were.

“I’m Peter Hale… You’re alright.” He muttered, leading you to the road. When you reached it the sun was up and the Impala had vanished. “Let's get you to the Sheriff he should be able to find your family.”

“NO. I’m fine. I can walk to the motel.” You snapped quickly. Peter watched as you walked away, eventually ending up at the motel where you were staying. He sighed, seeing you sat on the steps, waiting for your family.

“Come on kid. Let’s at least take you to a warm home.” Peter muttered.

 

***********

 

“We’re looking for some student. For a um…” Dean muttered and trailed off.

 

“A English competition.” Sam finished and flashed a fake badge.

“Oh well I assume you’ll want the better students?” The receptionist asked and Dean shrugged.

 

“Anyone from this list will do.” He muttered, glancing over the the figures who were leant against the wall. One donned a plaid shirt and was obviously listening to them while the other was doing a great job at looking like she wasn’t paying attention.

“Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey hasn’t been in school for a while… (Y/N) Hale. Oh She’s just over there.” The girl moved as if she heard what the receptionist said which was impossible because she was to far away to hear.

“Hey!” Dean called and you turned to face him. “Who’re you two?” He asked and the boy shrugged.

 

“Stiles. (Y/N). We’re late for class.” He muttered, frowning when both Sam and Dean stared at you.

“You’re hunters.” You stated and fiddled with you bag. “You smell like gunpowder and silver.”

You fluttered your eyes at them before frowning. “I’m the strongest wolf here. So be careful.” You warned, grabbing Stiles as you marched off.

 

***********

 

“What?” You sighed, leaning in the doorway as Scott stood on the bottom step, Stiles fell gracefully out of his car in a wild flail.

“You said there were hunters. What do we do?” Scott asked and you inspected your fingernails.

 

“Don’t kill anyone. Or do anything stupid and they should leave.” You sighed quickly. Glancing back at Peter who chuckled.

“Can we come in at least?” Stiles asked as he caught up.

“I suppose if you have to.” You sighed. They followed you into the dimly lit living room and glanced at Peter who was ignoring you.

“We think the hunters. That um. They might be.” Scott stuttered and Stiles leant in with a bounce on his heels.

 

“Your brothers.” He blurted out and you growled at them.

“(Y/N) stop growling at people it's rude. Scott, Stiles, learn some tact.” Peter sighed as he looked over at the three of you.

“I’ll growl at who I want.” You snapped but stopped all the same.

“The hunters are here to get the werewolf who supposedly killed (Y/N). Their father was in a rush to rescue one of them and forgot this one.” Peter pointed at you and you scowled at him.

 

“You know you didn’t have to bite me.” You pointed out and he shrugged.

“I thought it would make my life easier. We all make mistakes.” He said back and you laughed.

“Some more than others.” You smiled when the boys snickered at that.

“Watch it! Now. What’re you two dummies planning to do about the hunters and why are you in my living room?” Peter sighed as he stood up.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter x Reader

 

You leant over the table as Peter walked in and pointed to something Stiles was looking at. Peter only really came to pack meetings if he really had to. Or if you were there. He’d shoved Liam out of the way so he could stand next to you.

“Why don’t we just barge in there?” Peter asked and you rolled your eyes, looking at him with your arms crossed but the look you in the eyes rather than let them wonder.

“Yes that’s a great idea, let's go in guns blazing without a thought and see how many of us make it back. What fun.” You taunted sarcastically and rolled your eyes when Peter shrugged.

“Technically it’d be eyes blazing…” Stiles muttered as he tried to dislodge the awkward tension between the two of you.

“Stiles.” You sighed and gestured for Liam to say his part before you let Lydia put out a few ideas.

“If we don’t react soon we’re going to be pushed harder when we finally find out how to get rid of it.” Peter sighed and you shook your head as he spoke over Malia and Scott.

“I am not above putting you outside.” You warned and tried not to smile when the pack snickered.

“I’m just saying…!” He almost growled at you and you nodded your head.

“Yes, you have a point but again, brainless fighting is not going to help.” You gave Peter a look that dared him to challenge you. Theo snickered at his submission until you shot him a look and he straightened up and payed attention to Scott.

“Must feel good to play Den mother.” Peter muttered as he leant in a little closer. He waited for the rest to begin shouting and arguing over each other before he added “All you need is an Wolf to give you the rest of the perks.”

His fingers trailed up the back of your thigh and you jumped, clearing your throat as you excused yourself and hurried out of the room. At the next chance Peter managed to slip away, no one noticed, and he looked around until he found you.

“Look what the big bad wolf found.” Peter hummed and you rolled his eyes.

“You know I’m not hiding.” You pointed out as you leant against your car and he shrugged, growling a little as he closed in on you.

“Most people would be a little… politer.” He sighed, hands tapping you against your car as he watched you carefully.

“Most people don’t know that you’re actually the devil.” You jabbed his chest and looked up at him. His eyes flicked up from your finger to your face with a smirk on his face. He could hear how nervous you were and you were tense but your chemosignals told him it was for an entirely different reason to what you were trying to put across.

You made a surprised grunt as Peter leant in and kissed you harshly, his hands scraping down the side of your car to your waist where he lifted you up and tugged your legs around his waist.

His hips ground against yours as he kissed and bit across your jaw and neck, leaving small spots of pressure that wouldn’t bruise but would twing and remind you of him putting them there each time you brushed against them.

Your fingers clenched into his shirt and you moaned ot soft gasps as he pressed on open mouthed kiss to your throat before returning to the heated kiss. He pulled away and ran one hand over your side again, teasing the hem of your shirt and playing with the skin he could reach.

Just as his hand slid under and brushed up the soft skin he growled and dropped you suddenly, stalking off towards the house as Malia and Mason called for you and hurried towards the car park.

You took a moment to gather yourself and calmly walked over to them. All it took was a quick side glance to Malia to know she could smell exactly what had been happening and she took it upon herself to stand between you and Peter for the rest of the meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

You blushed when Peter walked in and started staring at Stiles fingers as he fiddled with something in his hands. Peter of course noticed your reaction to his presence, the side glances or the way you would blush and smell flustered if he ever got to close.

 

You didn't pay attention to anyone or anything said during the entire pack meeting. Peter was stood a few steps away from you and you had put all of your effort and attention into keeping your eyes fixed firmly on anything but him.

“(Y/N).” Peter grunted as everyone filled out and you tried to catch up with Lydia and quiz her on what was going on.

 

“Y...Yes?” You hummed back nervously, looking up at the older wolf with wide eyes and a slight blush to your face.

 

“Are you alright you seem distracted?” He asked carefully and nodded when you nodded vigorously but found you seemed to have forgotten how to form words. “You know i’m not the best person to get close to (Y/N), sometimes wolves, we’re possessive and toxic. You don’t want to be with someone like me.”

 

“I…” You started but Stiles shuffled back in and glared at Peter as he grabbed your arm, his scornful look staying fixed on Peter as he tugged you out of the room.

 

 

It took everything in Peter not to lure you over to sit with him while he read. You’d tried again and again to get him to at least be friends with you and while, he may admit to trailing after you when he thought you might be in danger, he would not admit to being your friend or even to his wolf humming when ever you were in his presence.

 

“Guys seriously you promised we could do something fun!” You complained and rolled your eyes when the group muttered different excuses to you. “Cleaning out Derek’s weird lockup with supernatural junk and old books is not fun, it’s hard labour and as a human I object to Derek, the super strong Alpha making me work.”

 

This had Peter cuckling and when he looked up at you his breath hitched in his throat and his book fell from his hands. You moaned as the group all started to leave the loft and head to their cars to go and help Derek, leaving you dawdling behind.

 

“You know.” Peter said, making you jump when his hand caught your wrist. “Some of us ordinary werewolves are just as strong as Alphas.” His voice became graveled as he leant in and nudged his nose against your neck, inhaling your scent and seemed to make a noise somewhere between a hum and a rumbling growl.

 

“I should catch up with the others.” You muttered despite leaning into him.

 

“What am I going to do with you, I warned you that I was possessive… you should have listened.” He muttered as he tried to decide if he should pull away or not. “I guess you’re mine now.” He sighed and hummed softly when you let him kiss your neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek wasn’t sure when, how or why he’d befriended you or when exactly you’d ended up living with him and Peter in the newly renovated loft but it had happened and he wasn’t going to complain about it. Peter thought you moving in was the best idea Derek had ever had, he adored how frustrated he could get you just by smirking after a mean comment, or how if you got to upset Derek would step in.

“Leave her alone Peter.” Derek sighed when he finally managed to get the painters to agree to a date and hung up the phone.

 

“I wasn’t going to go bother her.” Peter mumbled and skulked through the living room to the stairs.

“I just said leave her alone, you can’t stay away from her.” Derek sighed as his phone started ringing again.

*****************************************************************************

“Peter!” you yelped as you climbed out of the shower and scuttled through the hall to find Peter taking up your bed and flicking through one of your journals.

“I was boarded and looking for something to read, you always have such odd books I thought I’d have a peak.” Peter hummed.

“Get out of my room.” You sighed and he made a face as if he was thinking about it.  
“I really don’t feel like it and it’s not as if you, the sweet little pet of my nephew can make me.” He smirked until you flashed him a smile that had a slight concern running through him.  
“You should never underestimate a short girl Peter.” You hummed.

***************************************************

Derek jumped to his feet as Peter came flying head first through the wall with a pained grunt. At first he was utterly confused as to why his uncle had just burst through his newly finished wall.

“I may have made her mad.” Peter coughed as he looked up at his Nephew.  
“Who?” Derek asked though he had a slight inkling.  
“Her.” Peter sighed and lent up so he could look at you through the hole in the walls.  
“Oh, did I forget to tell you why you should leave her alone?” Derek chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

You sighed as you looked around the basement. Peter had been gone for hours helping Derek and you couldn’t get hold of him, meaning when Stiles had called, yelling a description down the phone before hanging up, you had to rummage through the basement for it.

Peter’s basement was for lack of a better word, terrifying. It looked eerie and the lumps covered in fabric didn’t help the feeling that something might shoot out and tackle you at any second. You shrieked when the light broke and you had to fumble for the torch that normally sat at the basement door.

 

“What a great birthday (Y/N).” Everyone needs help and no one even remembered. I swear if I die down here before cake I’m haunting Stiles!” You decided.

“I don’t know where she is.” you heard Peter from upstairs. Something creaked and you bumped into one of the shelves, knocking and smashing something.

“Of all the things you had to bump into that one.” Peter said making you jump as you tossed the torch at him. He chuckled and caught it with one hand. “What’re you doing down here?”

“Looking for something for Stiles.” You admitted as he beckons for you to walk over and led you out of the dark room.

“He was supposed to get you to look in Scott’s basement.” Peter grumbled.

 

“Ok what is it with you lot and basements?” You sighed, waiting for Peter to answer but he simply laughed and hoisted you over his shoulder.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” He answered, setting you down once he’d gotten through the house and to his car. “You broke your gift and you hadn’t even opened it. You’ve been asking for that for years. I figured you’re so scared of the basement you’d never go down.”

“I know what we can do instead!” You hummed.

 

*************

 

“Ok where are they?” Stiles asked as he doubled checked everything was ready and came back to the living room. “It’s not supposed to take this long. Unless I made the treasure hunt to hard.”

“Stiles I’m sure she’ll be here in a minute.” Lydia muttered, fussing over the decorations that nor filled her house in every room, much like the large flood of presents.

“Your dad’s picking up Mom so they’ll be here with the cakes in a minute.” Scott informed Stiles as he walked back into the room, glancing at a quiet Derek who was munching his way through cake pops while Liam and Malia tried and failed to wrestle their afternoon of painstakingly messy cooking away from him.

 

Everyone looked to the door when Peter ran into the house. “She’ll be here soon.” He said loudly. So loudly that everyone shared looks and looked confused.

“SURPRISE!” You yelled as you hopped out, making everyone jump. Lydia tore one of the decorations while Stiles ended up with Scott jumping and landing on his foot. Liam swung back as Derek jumped and inhaled a cake pop, head butting Malia who began to chase him around, both leaving a fine dust of icing and icing sugar all over the house as Liam wailed apologetically.

 

“Well, was that struggle sneaking you in worth it?” He asked as you watched the chaos.

“Oh yeah totally… We should probably um…” You gestured to Derek who was half shifted as he tried to catch his breath and stop coughing.

“Happy birthday.” He muttered, kissing you gently before going to help Derek, grabbing the back of Liam’s shirt on the way. You giggled as Malia pounced on him and shoved a cupcake in his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter rolled his eyes as you stomped about the room, shoving things in your bag, refusing to look at Peter until he stepped towards you and cocked his head.

“It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.” He said as if he expected it to calm you down.

“I will be mad at you whatever time of the year I like!” You huffed and he chuckled.

“If I say I’m sorry does it make it better?” Peter asked and you reluctantly nodded. “I’m sorry I told your family we were going to see Derek and couldn’t come to them.”

“I’m not sorry for convincing Stiles to convince Melissa to order Derek throw a huge Christmas at the loft… everyone’s families going to be at Derek’s.” You giggled when he growled as he pulled you against his chest and nipped at your neck.

“My Christmas present better be worth it.” He muttered when you grabbed his hand and tugged him to the door.

“It will be, don’t worry.” You sang, obviously excited to get going.


	16. Chapter 16

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Peter frowned when you jumped, you were normaly good at picking up when he was around.

 

“No I’ve just been busy.” You gulped as his head cocked and he frowned.

 

“Is this about that night, I meant what I said.” Peter approached you slowly and you swallowed.

 

“I have to tell you something… I… did…” Your stuttering had him smiling. “I’ve been feeling ill?”

 

“Well that’s good to know… are you better?” He asked and edged towards you carefully.

 

You hesitated before letting out a long sigh. “I did a pregnancy test." Instantly you shrank back and waited for him to say something.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter gripped your hand to try and stop you from touching his face. “Stiles is right. She’s my mate.” He said gruffly.

“What’re you going to do?” Scott asked Peter nervously.

“Take care of her obviously.” Peter snapped and glared at Scott who backed up to Lydia as he turned back to face you, slowly releasing your wrist as he spoke. “You belong to me and you need to accept it.”


	18. Chapter 18

You hadn’t left your room in days. In Fact you’d been in your house avoiding everyone for so long that Scott insisted on the pack taking shifts to watch your house. When Peter’s turn came he sighed, he had better things to do than pander to humans.

It didn’t take him long to pick up on snuffling. Scott had theorized that you were ill and when he, Lydia and Stiles had gone to see you, You’d agreed. “Inexperienced werewolves.” Peter grumbled among a few choice words as he marched to the door.

You opened the door when a loud thumping shook it, looking at Peter who smiled when he saw you staring. “Peter?”

“I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.” He stated quickly. You frowned and you shook your head until he sighed and strolled into your house, prosiding to tell you all of the useful things you’d done for the pack and why they appreciated you.


	19. Chapter 19

“Let’s go scare Stiles.” You declared. Peter looked up from his book ad frowned.

“Why has he been bothering you?” He asked quickly.  
“No I just thought…” You started but Peter growled and looked out the window.

“If he has i’ll deal with him.” He said instead of listening to you.

“No, no. No. It’s just that, I know that you like torturing people and I am totally up for that.” You said enthusiastically. Peter looked at you for a moment before dropping his book and getting up, kissing you quickly.

“Fantastic creature.” He teased, making you laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

“Stiles I don’t know where it is!” You hissed through your phone as you fumbled through Peter’s apartment, looking for the book, while hoping Peter wouldn’t come back.

“Just grab whatever looks like a book because Peter left.” Stiles yelped. You groaned and moved your torch to scan the titles of the books you’d found.

“(Y/N)?” Peter said as he flipped on the lights. You screamed, dropping both the torch and the phone. “May I help?”

“You remembered my name!” You squeaked out. He chuckled and nodded, strolling towards you.

“So, do you need my help?” He asked as he picked up the book you’d been looking for and flicked through the pages with a smirk.


	21. Chapter 21

“Out of the way.” You sighed, pushing past Peter who watched you slam your hands down and scare the man the group had been questioning.

“Is she a cop?” He asked curiously.

“No, she’s human too.” the Sheriff answered while Lydia studied the interrogation room for any hints.

“Hey, I want you to meet my wife.” Peter muttered as he watched you.

“The last person to hit on her didn't come out very well.” Lydia said, miming a punch which made Peter raise his eyebrows at the challenge.


	22. Chapter 22

“Do you honestly think crying will help?” Peter asked as he scowled at you.

“I AM NOT CRYING, OK?! I’M ALLERGIC TO JERKS!!” You snapped loudly and everyone shushed you. You followed the sound with a loud sneeze.

“She’s actually just super allergic to werewolves and can’t afford to go to one of Deaton’s witch friends for help.” Stiles said, yelping when you stomped on his foot.

“Now that’s a reasonable reason to cry and to ask for help.” Peter muttered, patting your head as he hummed thoughtfully. You shared a creeped out look with Stiles.


	23. Chapter 23

“Is he dieing?” You asked Derek who was pacing.

“Unfortunately no.” He sighed and Peter cleared his throat.

“He can hear you. And may be a little out of it but…” Peter had been toying with Talia’s claws as if he wanted to ask her advice.

“Ew why is he throwing up!” You squealed and hopped out the way as Peter slumped over. “I have to take you to the doctor.”

“I’m fine!” Peter wheezed from the floor.

“Do you think Deaton does house calls?” you asked Derek as you both watched Peter moan and slump fully onto the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

Derek looked at you with raised eyebrows as you held your breath and scrunched up your face. He could hear Peter making his way over to the two of you but he didn’t bother addressing his uncle. When Peter cleared his throat you jumped.

“Hey…oh…wait, sorry. What’s the situation?” Peter asked when you burst into tears.

“I said she couldn’t force herself to cry.” Derek said as if he was bored.

“So I didn’t make her cry?” Peter asked and glanced at you.

“If I say yes do I get a consolation prize?” You sniffled and Peter sighed, nodded as he hoisted you over his shoulder, smiling when you stuck your tongue out at Derek who looked stunned and somewhat confused.


	25. Chapter 25

“What…” You said as you walked into Peter’s apartment after he called to insist there was an emergency.

“Angry witch, werewolves become puppies etcetera, etcetera. Now how are you going to help me tire them out until Stiles and Lydia find a cure?” He asked.

“Maybe take them to the park?” You offered and stared at a wolf like puppy who looked eerily like Scott.

“Park, huh? Sounds like a really good idea.” Peter said and he nodded, grabbing at the squirming pile of puppies. “Could you get Derek he’s over there pouting.” Peter chuckled. You retrieved Derek from under the stairs and cuddled the big black ball of fluff as you followed Peter, watching him juggled the little pack.


	26. Chapter 26

“Peter!” You yelped and he stopped, backing away from the man who’d been making you feel uncomfortable. “Oh my goodness you almost killed him!” You gasped.

“He has a broken nose, concussion and a new found common sense when it comes to flirting with women who don’t want his attention.” Peter grumbled as he turned back to you.

“You shouldn't do that Peter!” You scolded and he cocked his head to the side in amusement as you climbed in the car where a startled McCall pack were all staring at the dazed man.

“In a way, that’s a compliment. It shows dedication.” Peter offered as he got in the car.

“Uhu like a loyal dog. Now sit there and behave.” You snapped so forcefully he did as you asked while plotting how to earn your forgiveness.

“Woof.” Stiles teased from the back and Peter shot him a look in the wing mirror as the back erupted into laughter.


	27. Chapter 27

You glared at Peter through the door. He sighed and cocked his head while waiting for you to let him in. “I said I was sorry.” He said, dangerously calm.

“You bit him!” You almost squealed and Peter groaned.

“In my defence he’s utterly irritating.” Peter said as he strolled up the porch and leant against the door.

“So you bit him! Stiles was flopping about like you tore the arm off! We're lucky you aren’t an alpha.” You glared at him until his eyes flashed.

“If you don’t open that door on the count of three, I will start huffing and puffing.” Peter warned.


	28. Chapter 28

“How have you even got sick?” You asked with a light giggle. Peter however pouted. “You’re a werewolf and you have flu?” You asked and he growled.

“I know. It’s possible to have two things.” He grumbled and you giggled as you touched his burning forehead.

“Since when do werewolves get the flu?” You asked and Peter gripped your wrist, pulling it off his forehead.

“I don’t know but it is not pleasant. I feel bad for not being nicer when you got sick.” He huffed and you watched him for a moment.

“Are you sad that you’re sick or sad that you feel bad?” You asked and he huffed which meant it was probably both.


	29. Chapter 29

Peter’s head shot up when he door splintered and you burst through. He frowned and glared at Scott who was looking guilty while Stiles tried to coo you into a calmer state.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Peter hummed, making a sound like a purring cat which had Scott curious as to how he could learn the same.

 

Peter carefully lifted you into his arms and calmed you completely until you willingly slipped into a docile sleepy state. “The two of you are explaining what you’ve done once the full moon is over. It better have been to save her life.” He snapped, releveling that you were indeed his favourite and they had been eight in thinking Peter wouldn’t be pleased about you turning.


	30. Chapter 30

If you weren’t so uncomfortable you would have been twice as furious at Peter but his presence seemed to relieve the irritating feeling. “The start of heat is annoying, isn’t it?” 

“No!” You snapped and he chuckled as he looked you over.

“Isn’t it a good job you have a mate to help you feel better.” Peter cooed but you snapped your blunted teeth.

“You are not my mate!” You hissed through your teeth.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He said smugly as you wriggled on the spot.


	31. Chapter 31

“Can you help her?” Scott asked Peter who watched you lay, head in Stiles’ lap.

 

“There is an old bonding ritual. I’d be the only one strong enough to handle it and I don’t particularly, like the thought of being utterly submissive, to a werewolf who does this to themselves while trying to become a nurse.” Peter rambled on as everyone waited to see if it was worth phoning him.

 

“That’s brilliant. That’s brilliant! Let’s do it.” Deaton said as he stepped over to Peter.

 

“Again. I do not like the idea of being bound to her.” Peter reminded them, snarling when Deaton jabbed at him with something, so quick the wolf had no chance to recover.

 

“You’re going to let the only one of us that you like die?” Stiles asked and Peter let a irritated grumble past a curled lip.


	32. Chapter 32

“No really I can cook it!” You insisted as Peter continued making dinner reservations.

“The last time you cooked I had to get a new kitchen.” Peter sighed and you pouted as you tried to grab his phone.

“I can cook a steak it’s not that hard!” You insisted and started heading to the kitchen.

“If you can cook a steak, I’d eat it right off your bottom!” Peter said as he shrugged on his jacket. “Come on, it’s your favourite place.” He countered and you narrowed your eyes, sure he just wanted to eat out.


	33. Chapter 33

You sighed when Peter ignored you. Nothing you did could pull his attention away from his newest book. With nothing else to try you slowly stripped off, tossing your clothes, piece by piece at him.

When that didn’t work you crossed your arms and popped your hip. “I’m going to put some clothes on, after all. I am a lady” You said a little too loudly. You smiled when Peter glanced over and dropped his book, gawking at you as you walked off.

“Wait!” He called and reached the bottom of the stairs as you hit the landing. “I missed something right?” He asked and grinned at you.


	34. Chapter 34

You glared up at Peter. He, of all people was not your mate. There was no way you could accept that he was. Except the strong humm of your inner wolf that made it clear.

“You’re fast.” He muttered as if you hadn’t attacked him and been chased through Beacon Hills.

“You’re an asshole.” You snapped back and he chuckled.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He said through a growl.


	35. Chapter 35

“No.” You said as he stood from his barstool. “Peter. I am not letting you have the bar! Buy your own.”

“I don’t need to buy one.” He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the group who had gathered, staring at him. “We only want to borrow the bar.”

“No weird werewolf stuff?” You asked and he scoffed.

“I babysit the weird werewolf stuff.” He sighed and glanced at the drinks behind you as if he was tempted to stay.

“Fine. Break anything. And I break you.” You warned pointing at Peter and he nodded. He had no doubt that you’d keep your word.


	36. Chapter 36

You’d been pouting and ignoring Peter which was irritating him. He finally got to the point where he was frustrated enough to shout. “If you don’t open up that door on the count of three, I will start huffing and puffing!”

“Fine.” You snapped, kicking the door sharply which essentially splintered the door into tiny, sharp shards and sent the werewolf flying to a skidding halt.

“What happened!” Derek asked.

“Oh nothing, just sorting somethings out.” Peter groaned. “Love you sweetheart!” Peter yelled. Derek flinched when you growled loudly.


	37. Chapter 37

“Tada!” You said as you strolled into the room to show off your new outfit.

Peter got up and inspected the cheerful christmas themed dress, circled you several times before stopping in front of you with a quick, low growl.

“Interesting reaction. But what does it mean?” You asked him as he stepped closer.

“That you’re a ribbon short of being a gift.” He muttered and you gasped playfully, pulling a ribbon choker necklace from your pocket to match the outfit. “Well now you’re too busy to get to the party.” He muttered and hoisted you into his arms.


	38. Chapter 38

Peter glanced up when you burst into the room looking worried. “What’s happened now?” He asked grumpily.

“We’re snowed in…” You muttered and started panicking, going through the cupboards in the kitchen and fussing.

“Firstly you live with a werewolf so if we need anything I think I should be able to make it.” He said sarcastically. “If you’d keep calm I’ll do something nice for you.”

“Something nice like...?” You asked quickly and he shrugged.

“Anything you think of.” He offered, calming your sudden panic.


	39. Chapter 39

You smiled when Peter strolled into the livingroom. Stopping suddenly to stare at you. “What is that?” He asked pointing at the light.

“A um… a light?” You asked and walked over.

“I meant the thing hanging from it.” He muttered.

“Hmm…” You hummed, frowning as you looked up.

“Is that mistletoe hanging from the light?” He asked and you grinned cheekily, leaning up to kiss him.


	40. Chapter 40

“Oh no.” You groaned. Peter glanced over from the sofa and watched you crumple to the floor and curl up.

“What’s wrong now… have you lost the end of the tape?” He asked.

“I ran out of cards.” You muttered from the floor. You let your eyes close before you heard him walking around.

“You have such a pretty face. You should be on a Christmas card.” He said, leaning down to boop your nose before walking out. “I’ll be back with more cards.”


	41. Chapter 41

You tried to sneak the present in but unfortunately, you lived with a werewolf, and he’d heard you struggling. “Do You need help?” He asked and you jumped, turning around.

“No, no.” You muttered and tried to draw his attention from the blatant gift beside you.

“Is this what I think it is?” He asked with a wide smile. “The price limit was 20 dollars!”

“I know but… I couldn't find anything for you and I knew you wanted this.” You smiled awkwardly, he chuckled and nodded.

“Well I’m glad you did because I didn’t stick to the budget either.” He said and you both laughed.


	42. Chapter 42

“I’m getting you out of town.” Peter snapped as he grabbed his coat, shrugging it on before looking at you as if he expected you to hop up off your seat and follow after him.

“Nope.” You huffed and crossed your arms as you glared at him.

“Look, I rarely agree with Scott and for some reason you’re one of the few human beings I can stand and it would be unpleasant if you died, we’re getting you out before something eats you.” He half joked to cover the touching part of his words.

“Fine but we have to agree that you’re just as dangerous as anything in Beacon Hills.” You muttered and he nodded.

“I think that’s why I’ve been selected to evacuate you.” He said through a sigh.


	43. Chapter 43

Peter looked up as he heard the snuffling and sleepy shuffle of your feet on the floor. “I had a bad dream.” You muttered before realising you were with Peter and not the other pack members.

“You're cute when you're sleepy.” Peter chuckled as he dropped his book.

“Something was scratching at my window.” You sighed and squealed when the usually grumpy wolf picked you up.

 

“I’ll check the window.” He chuckled when you clung onto him. “You’re much nicer when you’re sleepy.”


	44. Chapter 44

“It’s barbaric.” You said outside if Peter’s cell. His attention was peaked. You’d worked with him a few times. He may have been sedated but at least he managed to heal rapidly enough to be conscious. You would object to the patients treatments, not only his but others.

Over time he found out information about you. In a hell hole like this it wasn’t hard. You’d been trying to apply as a nurse at the Beacon hills hospital but the only available place was at Eichen House, which you hated. Rather than fire you and risk what you’d seen getting out they bounced you from patient to patient.  
He knew you’d helped Stiles sneak in and out to find where Lydia was after he and Scott approached you outside of the facility.

“Just don’t make a fuss!” Another worker, who was more than happy to help torture Peter, hissed at you.  
“Martin is my patient and I’ve been removed from her care list because I refused to allow an unnecessary lobotomy, I can’t believe they’re even still a thing!” You grumbled, ignoring the other worker who tutted and marched of.  
When alarms blared you darted to the doors and rushed out to the carpark where Lydia was fighting off guards.

*********************************************************

“What now?” You grumbled as alarms blared again. You frowned when you were sure you saw a few of Lydia’s friends dart down a corridor.  
“We’re evacuating come on.” Someone called and grabbed your arm.  
“You’re just leaving patients trapped?” You hissed and yanked your hand out of their grip as you marched back over to open the wards.  
“What do you think you’re doing they’re dangerous!” They shouted.  
“Half of the clients here are perfectly safe, you just refuse to release them.” You said back firmly as you unlocked Peter’s room.

He stepped out as you rushed to help evacuate other patients, watching your co-worker call over a few more nurses and mutter to themselves about you. He growled to himself and shook his head. You were the only nice person, no, good person in the entire staff roster. He knew you knew about supernaturals, just like he knew how you’d been smuggling trapped supernaturals out.  
It wasn’t often Peter came across someone who genuinely wanted to help. Unfortunately McCall had him feeling as if he should pay you back.

You screamed as you rush through the corridors was cut off by several coworkers grabbing you, there was a horrifying growl and before you felt yourself smacked over the head Peter burst into the room.

********************************************************************

“So you said she’s a nurse… a trained nurse?” Melissa asked Peter who sighed and nodded.  
“The only qualified nurse in Eichen House.” He said and glanced at you as you started to fidget and wake up.  
“Where am I?” You groaned as you tried to sit up.  
“The hospital. You were helping evacuate people. I’m Melissa.” She said kindly and helped you sit up with the pillows.  
“She’s been evacuating wolves too.” Peter said which surprised you because Melissa paused and smiled.

“You have a bit of a head wound. You’ll be able to go home once I check you over.” She said kindly, grabbing a pile of papers as she darted to the nurses station outside the room. “You should fill these out and send them back, we have a space open for a new nurse. Peter, will you be able to keep an eye on her.”  
“As long as she doesn’t mind having a crazy werewolf in her house.” He popped up as he leant against the wall, watching the room carefully.  
“My co-workers tried to murder me, I think I can handle a sad old werewolf.” You said, smirking when peter scoffed and Melissa chuckled.

“The sheriff will want you to go to the station to answer some questions. It’d be better to stay with Peter until he’s got everything sorted out.” She said with a gentle smile as she checked over your stitches and helped you out of the bed.  
“That’s fine by me.” Peter said Cockily.  
.


	45. Chapter 45

You sighed as you sat at the bar. The trip into Beacon Hills was a long one. You didn’t want to transfer to the town but you’d been requested specifically by the Sheriff. You had a suspicion that he knew about your supernatural connections and that's why you were picked over the few more experienced and sought after detectives.

Your first day on the job was stressful. You were handed three cases which were obviously supernatural related and when you tried to solves them the Sheriff's son and his friends kept popping up to question you.   
Tapping the bar you motioned for a drink. This was the one place in Beacon Hills you’d visited regularly in the weeks you’d moved in. Although you figured at some point you’d have to go somewhere other than work, the store and the bar. But not yet. You weren’t ready to mingle with the supernaturals of the town and have to mediate between them all. In fact, it was why you’d been so eager to leave you old home.

“Well isn’t this my lucky day.” A man said as he sat down at the bar beside you. Your eyes narrowed as you looked him up and down. Not a super, just desperate and drunk. Beyond your cursory glance you didn’t pay him any more attention. That didn’t seem to put him off though.  
He bought you a few drinks, all of which you set in front of you in a line but didn’t drink. He became irritated and started flirting, calling to you down the bar. Eventually he stumbled closer and grabbed your arm, tugging at it when you tried to yank it out of his grip and continue ignoring him.

“If you don’t let go you will regret it!” You hissed through your teeth.  
“What’re you going to do sweetheart, cry?” The man taunted and you rolled your eyes at the childish response to getting ignored.  
“No. I think she’d ask me to deal with you.” When you looked up to see who had spoken you sighed. A Hale. Of course.  
“What’re you her boyfriend?” The man drawled.  
“As a matter of fact I am.” He smiled until the man stumbled away before turning to you.  
“I’m capable of taking care of myself.” You pointed out but he shrugged, ordered the usual and took a seat.

“I’m Peter Hale.” Peter said and downed his drink. “You’re welcome. For the rescue.” He smiled when you rolled your eyes and winked as he left the bar.

************************************************************

“Fuck.” You hissed as you followed your lead to a dingy office where you found a hunter working at his desk. Ducking down you found a place to hide and hopefully wait them out so you could get the information you needed.  
“Miss (Y/N). How unfortunate for you to be here.” You glanced up to see the hunter had snuck round another way.  
“I could say the same thing for you.” You lunged and swung at him.

You fought him hard, he was tough for someone who looked so old. You hopped he’d tire out and faint or maybe you’d get a chance to escape, whichever option came first to you, you’d take. When he suddenly span and struck out at your back you found yourself thrown across the room, with a grunt you hit the floor.  
“I didn’t think you’d be so easy.” The hunter said as you gasped for air.  
“She’s not. Trust me.” Peter slammed into the hunter and growled loudly.

Once he was subdued and you gathered your wits Peter helped you get into the hunter’s computer. “You know I’m allowed to do this as he’s a suspect that attacked a detective.” You muttered and Peter hummed.  
“Well you could always say a concerned boyfriend came along. That one seems to work.” Peter offered and you scoffed, glancing over the moniter at him.  
“That worked on a drunken asshole. Not a Sheriff who hates you. Besides he’s done a background check. Apparently if you’re new to town you’re likely to become homicidal.” You said as you turned your attention back to the screen.

“Hate is a strong word.” He said as he scoffed at you and yanked the hunter to sit back down as he tried to escape as you and Peter talked.  
“I’m pretty sure if he could prove your crimes he would lock you up for life.” You hummed, copying the last of the files as you took what you needed and grabbed the cuffs holding the hunter’s arms behind his back.  
“Hard to prove werewolves don’t exist without sounding crazy.” He teased and you frowned, glanced at him as you yanked the hunter out of the building.  
“No, not really. I think I could get you arrested. It’ll be easy with you pulling this boyfriend skam. Stop following me Hale.” You said sweetly as you shoved the hunter into your cruiser and flipped Peter off.


	46. Chapter 46

"Derek I'm staying for a few days!" You called out as you dumped your bag on the floor, heading to throw yourself over Derek's couch.

"Well if it isn't our favourite Omega, how can we help?" Peter drawled and you glared at him as you grabbed at your phone, wiggling around until you could pull it out of your pocket.

"Piss off Peter." You hummed as you unlocked it and started to scroll through your apps.

"Well that's just rude, you should know better than to argue with an Alpha." He schooled and crouched next to you.

"I'll let you in on a secret Hale." You muttered and leant in close, gripping the front of his shirt as you span to sit up. "You're not my Alpha." You muttered in his ear and he let out a low growl.

"Oh, yeah... I'd watch your tone young lady." Peter hissed and you chuckled.

"Oh Peter, Darling." You rolled your eyes sarcastically and slid your arms around his neck. "You're not my alpha or my daddy." With that you gently slapped a hand against his cheek before walking off.

Peter let out a low growl, gripping you by the waist and spinning you to face him, just in time to slam your back to the wall.

"Maybe not but I'm in charge." He chuckled when your eyes flickered submissively. "Good girl."

For a moment, he thought he'd won, you let him bite kisses into your neck, his hands roughly tugging down your jeans to your knees. You took advantage of his eyes wondering over you, gripping his hair and tugging him down to kneel in front of you, catching him by surprise and causing him to let out a snarl.

"Oh, now I'm in charge." You smirked when he tried to get up but you just held him in place.

His eyes darkened and his pupils widened as he came up with a way to get the upper hand. Before you could react, he lent forwards, sucking a bruise into your thigh, groaning as your lusted scent washed over him.

"Still think you're in charge?" He muttered as he gentle teased his fingertips over your heat, the gentle touch drenching you.

"Yes." You whimpered and he chuckled.

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we." He looked up at you as he pushed your legs apart a little and suddenly surged forward, sucking your clit between his teeth.

As his mouth sealed around the tender bud you let out a noise caught between a moan and what could only be described as a desperate howl. His tongue teased and circled while his fingers stroked up and down your legs, almost touching where you wanted but never landing in the right place.

"Beg Omega, you can have what you want." Peter growled and when you peeled yourself off the wall you saw his eyes glowing.

"Please Peter." You groaned reluctantly and you had to take in a sharp breath as he suddenly abandoned your clit and buried his face into you.

His tongue had your whole body stiffening as he sent what felt like shockwaves through you, each jolt forced a gasp out of you, getting louder as he slowly shook his head and lifted you up to bury his face deeper.

You could both hear Derek pulling up outside and you assumed he'd put you down but his fingers joined his tongue and words, or rather the ability to make any noise at all, failed you. Heat swirled and knotted between your hips as he harshly brushed his thumb over your clit.

Peter's touch and the thrill of being caught by Derek pushed you over the edge and you came with a sharp snarl, Peter moaned against you as he greedily lapped at your core, devouring your juices as he kneaded his thumbs over your abdomen.

"Now, who is in charge?" He asked, looking up at you as he used a finger to lazily clean up the slick that covered his face.

"You are." You whimpered and he smiled, fixing your clothes as he stood.

"Good girl." He whispered as he headed upstairs and left you slightly dazed and sensitive as Derek walked into the room, sniffing the air and frowning at you.


	47. Chapter 47

"Stop pouting." Derek grunted as he passed Peter who hadn't moved from the spot you'd left him in.

"Not pouting, I'm reading." Peter muttered despite both of them knowing it wasn't true and that he'd been staring at the same page for hours now.

"If you didn't want her to go you should have stopped her, I'll be back later... don't do anything evil, if you can." Derek stared at Peter for a moment before hurrying out of the building.

Almost twenty minutes later you tore into the room, slamming the front door as you stomped into the living room and burst into tears.

"(Y/N)?" Peter asked, watching carefully when you jumped as if you hadn't noticed him.

"Am I ugly is that why he stood me up?" You asked which left Peter stand. You weren't one for being shy or keeping your thoughts to yourself, it was why he liked you so much in fact, it was why you were the only person that he really liked. "No one will ever want me, will they?"

Peter didn't speak, he let the book fall from his hands, standing and making his way to you. For a moment, he froze, lips inches from yours, hand hovering at the back of your head and the base of your spin, giving you the chance to flee from him before he seemed to snap in an explosion of need.

"perfect." He growled, hoisting you into his arms as he headed up to your room, kicking the door shut behind him before tossing you onto your bed and tugging your dress off.

The bed dipped as he climbed over you, coating your neck with kisses, slowly pecking your lips as if you might break if he started being too rough. When your hips bucked against him he groaned, kissing his way down to your breasts which received gentle attention as he locked eyes with you.

"Peter I..." You started but kissed his way down to your thighs, pushing your legs over as he pulled your panties off.

"What kind of man would make my sweet (Y/N) sad?" Peter murmured, glancing up when he pressed a teasingly gentle kiss to your clit.

Your hips bucked up to him but his arms slid around your thighs, pressing gently on your abdomen to keep your still as his tongue tapped over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Please." You whimpered, tugging on his shoulders until he pulled away, tugging his shirt off as he watched you catch your breath, the sound of hiss belt unbuckling had you humming in anticipation.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely." Peter muttered, kneeling between your legs as he pinned your hands above your head.

Your body arched against him as he slowly sank into you, a beastly growl of content rumble through his chest as he rocked into your roughly, his head sinking to rest against crook of your neck.

"So, perfect... I'd never stand you up." Peter grunted, sucking the sweet spot below your ear as his hips jerked quicker, finding a pace that had your toes curling with a soft moan.


	48. Chapter 48

"Derek!" You wailed and stomped after the Alpha who growled and caught you when you threw yourself at him, carrying you across the room so he could set you down, hurrying to the front door as if he attempted to get out of the penthouse before you reached him.

"(Y/N) ... you're in heat just stay inside!" Derek grumbled as he tried to untangle himself from you.

Peter moved unnoticed by either of you, taking a seat on the sofa so he could watch the ordeal. It was an amusement of his, watching his nephew struggle with such a stubborn she-wolf. Of course, seeing him struggle was made all the more satisfying with the knowledge that Peter had warned him not to turn you, predicting that you'd be about as cooperative as the devil on a cold morning.

"No, you stay with me!" You growled and grabbed his hand as you let your body turn to dead weight.

"Please just stay and I'll be back tonight and... I'll... find a way to help you." He bargained at your grip loosened for a moment which allowed him to pull away and slam the door shut.

Peter's smug satisfaction fled him when you rolled to your belly and spotted him, rising to your knees as you cocked your head to the side. His eyebrows rose when it was clear he was now the source of your attention.

"Peter." You drawled as you slowly made your way towards him.

"Yes (Y/N)." It wasn't a secret that you'd wormed your way into a soft spot with Peter, your bad behaviour and rebellion was usually rewarded by him although more often than not he'd start the whole ordeal because he was board.

"What're you doing?" You asked, your tone telling both you of that you know he'd cave if you pushed too far.

"What am I doing when little wolf?" He hummed, hands moving to your thighs as you climbed onto the sofa and straddled his lap.

"Right now?" You muttered although it came out like a gravelled groan as you ran your nose across his neck and inhaled his scent.

"I believe I'm helping a little wolf with her heat but I'm not sure how?" He smiled when you ran your bottom lip through your teeth before nuzzling his neck.

"I know how." You hummed and he looked at you, waiting for you to tell him what you wanted. Slowly you unbuckled his jeans, smirking as he lifted his hips to let you tug them off with his boxers.

"What would your Alpha say?" He teased as you tugged your clothes off before roughly doing the same with his shirt.

"To be a good beta and sleep it off." You sighed, moving his hands between your thighs and groaning when he pressed his fingers into your core.

"Well that's no fun." He grumbled deeply.

You pushed his hand away from you and climbed onto his lap again, a snarl leaving him when you sank down on him, his hands gripping your thighs as you rode him roughly. Your claws dug into his shoulder, eyes glowing as you gave into the urge burning in your abdomen.

"Come on Little wolf you must be close?" Peter grumbled as he tried to hold onto what level headedness he had managed to keep.

"No... why?" you asked as you rested your head against his forehead, nuzzling him as hi hand gripped your thighs tighter and his body tensed, jerking up into you. "Oh, I see." You giggled which made him growl.

"You're in heat (Y/N), you'll need a few rounds to tire you out... Derek's bed?" he offered with a glance, knowing his scent mixed with yours would drive Derek mad.

"No, not in my bed, (Y/N) put some clothes on." Derek grunted as he walked back into the penthouse with armfuls of bags.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Writer's toolbox prompts

Sentence hint 1- (Y/N) ate green peppers all day long.  
Sentence hint 2- “There you go, making up lies again.” “That’s what they told me.”  
Sentence hint 3- The time he invited his mother to dinner.  
Sixth sense wild card- The smell of the T-shirt from a B-52’s concert.

 

(Y/N) ate green peppers all day long. Raw, cooked, barbecued it didn’t matter. It was in fact, a topic of amusement among the Hales. Cora noticed it first, drawing the betas around her, one by one. When Derek realised they were gathered around you curiously her joined, eyebrows almost flying of his head when he saw you eating a green pepper like an apple.  
“She’s addicted to them!” Isaac said with exasperation as you all sat to dinner.  
“It’s a human thing. Wolves don’t get hooked on food.” You said knowingly.

“There you go, making up lies again.” Peter said affectionately and shook his head when you pointed your stir-fried green pepper at him.  
“That’s what they told me.” You said and looked over at Cora and Erica who exchanged an innocently wicked look.  
“Werewolves do get hooked on food.” Derek said and glanced at Peter who rolled his eyes. “Has Peter ever told you about the time he invited his mother to dinner? He cooked… I don’t even remember but he was going through a phase of eating it until the thought of it made him sick.” Derek said and grinned when Peter shuddered.  
“I can remember those days so clearly, The smell of the T-shirt from a B-52’s concert.” He mused and turned his attention back to his food.  
“How old are you?” Isaac asked with a curious look.


	50. Chapter 50

A soft sigh left Peter as he started walking towards town. A shadowy figure followed after him, stepping lightly as if he couldn’t hear the steps, perhaps they had no clue what he was. Or didn’t care. Peter knew he was being followed. It wasn’t as if it was a very good tail. After a few weeks he could tell his followers wasn’t threatening, more curious, like a wolf pup on a full moon. They had found something fascinating and weren’t going to let up.  
The very first time they had encountered each other their heartbeat had raced, the scent of panic and pure terror hit the air. Each time Peter picked up on their presence it lessened and over time the fear seemed to dwindle.

He decided that this time he would confront them. Ducking into an alleyway he waited for the curious follower to pass by and when they did he swiped at them, tugging them into the alleyway with him. “Who are you?” He asked, looking down on a surprisingly innocent looking human. Or less threatening than he had assumed, innocent might be the wrong word. There was a look of curiosity about her face that Peter knew would have trouble at her heels more often than days in the week.

“What’re you?” You asked, staring at his face as if you could see his fangs and claws. Peter has found some amusement in an armoured human trailing behind him but something about your behaviour pulled at a warning that he and Talia had learned as children.  
“What do you see?” He asked carefully. A Sly smile played on his lips as he tried to be calm.  
“I don’t know. Your eyes are different and… your forehead is all. Strange.” You lost confidence and it seemed to the predator that a rightful nerve or realisation might be settling over you. “So I know you’re not normal… well you don’t look human.” Just like that a new wave of curiosity and Peter entertained the idea that this was natural selection at it’s finest and something, probably him, would end up eating you after an irritating encounter.

When you tried to reach out and touch his face he grabbed at your hand. “You should be careful.” He warned, showing his eyes and growling. There was no reaction from you. He had at least hoped you would be somewhat spooked. “You’re not even a little scared are you?” He asked curiously. When his phone rang you took the moment to yank your arm from his grip and leave, a loud rumble growl chased you away.  
“What is it McCall?” Peter snapped as he answered the phone, watching you walk away.

 

You didn’t think about Peter for a few days. Try as you might you couldn’t find a reason for his face to be so… strange. You’d been to the opticians and he said that your sight was more than perfect. Which you pointed out couldn’t be.  
A rapid knock on your door had you dawdling down the stairs. It wasn’t even six yet and you prepaired yourself to yell bloody murder for being woken so early on your day off.

“Hello there.” Peter cooed as you opened the door. You could see a group of what looked like teenagers around him, most shared the same strange face as him.  
“What… ``what do you want?” You pressed and he smiled in a way that made a cold shiver run down your spin.  
“I need to borrow your gift.” He said with a firm smile. Glancing around you realised you weren’t going to be able to say no to him.


End file.
